Just Friends?
by natashajay
Summary: Are you sure? he asked, Yeah she replied, she knew what she was getting her self into but couldn't help it. This is my first fanfic ever so give me a brake. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially Gilmore Girls  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever!!!!! Anywayz I'm not really sure when this takes place, probably after Dean and Rory break-up the first time but they never got back together, and before Tristan goes to Military school.  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" she replied, she knew what she was getting herself into but couldn't help it.  
  
Tristan was surprised, he didn't expect this from her but went on. They moved closer together, grunts, groans, and moans coming from both of them.  
  
"Come On!" he said in a somewhat whine.  
  
"I almost . . ." Rory began  
  
"Ah shit!"  
  
"Ha! I won. I knew I could beat you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you weren't thinking that 20 seconds ago"  
  
"How would you know anyway, you're just pissed I beat you at THUMB WRESTLING !! "  
  
He knew she was right, as usual. And as usual he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked gloating. Her smile made losing well worth it.  
  
All Rory could do was laugh, she couldn't believe that she had won. It was hilarious. In the midst of her gloating, she couldn't help but notice the look on Tristan's face, it was one that she'd seen before and she knew it well. It was the same look he'd always have when she caught him looking at her in class. She didn't mind it too much but she always wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Tristan saw her looking at him and figured this was the perfect time to ask her out, he knew that she and Dean had broken-up awhile ago so he figured this was a perfect time. He knew it couldn't be a real date so he thought he'd ask her after everybody left the table.  
  
Rory was still snickering when everyone left but stopped when she noticed him calling her.  
  
"Hey, uh Rory?" he'd stopped calling her Mary awhile ago and only did when he knew she knew he was just kidding.  
  
"Yeah?" she said with a huge smile still on her face.  
  
"Why don't you let me take you out?, Tristan said with all of his confidence intact, "I mean since you won and everything."  
  
"Like a date?" Rory said cautiously  
  
"Um.no, of course not" he flashed a half grin to show his innocence, he should have expected it but it caught him off guard anyway. "Just as friends, like a pizza or something like that, nothing too special."  
  
"Um, I don't know. . ."  
  
"No pressure" he said flashing another smile hoping it would help.  
  
Rory racked her brain for an excuse but she came up short.  
  
"Where?" she asked hoping it would give her an excuse.  
  
To Tristan this was a glimmer of hope.  
  
"You pick"  
  
Still resistant she tried to think of a place. She didn't want to meet in town because knowing Ms. Patty and Babette the whole town will think that they were married by noon the next day.  
  
"I don't know" she said  
  
"How about your place?" He said not fully knowing what he had just said and tried to take it back but quickly stopped himself knowing he'd regret that even more.  
  
Rory was reluctant to answer but her mother was at a seminar in Hartford for the weekend and wouldn't mind. Plus, there wouldn't be anyone there to bug her after he left.  
  
"Sure." She replied and almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face. It was almost as if he thought she said "no" but then realized that she had said "yes", leaving a goofy expression on his face.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll see you later, around.7 ?"  
  
"Yeah" he said still trying to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"Oh, do you know they way to my."  
  
"Yeah" he interrupted finally 'there'.  
  
"I'll get the movies, you get pizza, okay? I'm off to the library. Bye." Then she rushed out of the cafeteria to the library' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own anything! (Except of course my Blink CD)  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry that it took me like FOREVER! But I just couldn't think of a concept. I already figured out what's going to happen in the next chapter but I had a hell of a time figuring this one out, for one thing I kept forgetting to save my work, and I have no idea what this is suppose to lead to. (If you have any suggestions plzzzzz put them in your review) This chap. maybe short and pointless or long and pointless I have NO idea. Anywayz sorry for my ranting, here goes nothing;  
  
(A/N: p.s. sorry if it reminds you of another date 'cuz its not! (Notice the emphasis on not))  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter One  
  
As Tristan entered the quaint town he slowed down, but just enough to see the faces that he passed. He quickly stopped at the nearest pizza place and ordered, "A large with everything except onions and anchovies" on account that they're disgusting. He figured that while he waited for it he would stop in the store for a few things.  
  
Tristan entered the 'market' and looked around. I can't believe she likes this place Tristan thought to himself. He moved toward the candy aisle and picked up everything that appealed to him. Just then he noticed a familiar tall dark-haired figure entering the store from the back room.  
  
"A little help please." Tristan said in the phoniest voice  
  
"Uh, sure." The tall figure replied obviously not aware of who was speaking to.  
  
"Uh, um." Tristan cleared his throat  
  
He looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just getting a few things for Rory."  
  
At the mention of her name, Dean's face got a red as the licorice Tristan was holding. This didn't go unnoticed by him.  
  
"Ya' know, she had asked me to pick up some rub-, oh never mind I think I have some in my car." Tristan said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Dean got even redder. Although he never intended to say the whole word he was really thinking of rubber bands. He knew it was kind of stupid but 1) he thought it was wrong to say that about her, and 2) he was way to cultured to refer to condoms as rubbers, he quite frankly thought it was stupid. That made him grin and slightly laugh but only slightly. Tristan paid for his things and left to get the pizza.  
  
What a jackass. Tristan thought to himself. Tristan entered his car and he sped towards Rory's home, his little 'tiff' made him later than he already was.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Rory was nervous, she didn't know why it was just Tristan. Rory had cleaned the living room, picked out the tapes, changed her clothes, and fixed her hair, she decided to wear it down, there was no reason to get all 'dolled-up' for Tristan. She figured that maybe she just needed to relax, so she decided to pull out her latest book, but as soon as she got comfortable the doorbell rang. "Hey." Tristan said as soon as he caught her eyes when she opened the door as if he just ran there.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said semi-happy, semi-pissed.  
  
Tristan noticed the tone in her voice and quickly added, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Its okay." Rory said quickly as she noticed the hot pizza in his hand. "What'd ya' get?" she said very excitedly as she went back into the living room.  
  
"everything."  
  
Rory gave him a screwed face, as if to say, 'yuck!'  
  
"Except anchovies and onions." He responded quickly  
  
"Yeah" she said briefly clapping before flipping the box open to study the pizza.  
  
Tristan began to laugh at the sight of Rory's dilemma, besides what better view is there than a girl, bent over, shifting her weight very frequently, Tristan thought to himself, a naked one. Tristan was quickly taken out of his reverie by Rory's voice.  
  
"Tristan. Tristan did you hear me?" she said waiving her hand in his face  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Was saying that I got, Little House of Horrors, Child's Play 2, a.k.a. Chuckie 2, and finally the classic, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." She said gleefully holding up all three tapes.  
  
"What are you trying to do, scare the crap out'a me?" Tristan asked, half- joking, half an, are you crazy? expression on his face.  
  
"Are you serious? These are like the two most unscary, scary movies ever created." Rory said holding up the two movies.  
  
"Yeah, its that Willy Wonka crap.ya' know there is just something about orange guys with green hair." Tristan shuddered at the thought.  
  
Rory busted out laughing. "Wow, The Mighty Tristan scared of Oompa Loompas" she said has she fell on the couch next to him holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh, so I'm mighty, huh?"  
  
"Everybody in school seem to think so."  
  
"Everybody.except you?" Tristan knew he let a little too much into it so he hoped she didn't notice.  
  
And she didn't she preceded to answer, "Yep."  
  
"Well come over her and I'll show you just how mighty I can be." Tristan put his hands on her small waist gently pulling her down, towards him as she got up.  
  
"Let-go-of-me-now! Err!" Rory said braking her words every time she fell back on him.  
  
Tristan finally let go. She got up and put in the first tape; while she was up she noticed a few bags and wondered what was in them.  
  
Tristan sat in silence, he couldn't believe what he had just done, but more than that, he couldn't believe what she had let him do. He had his hands on her body, face so close to his, he could smell her perfume. He snapped back from his daydream when he her speak.  
  
"Tristan.what's in the bags?" she was referring to the stuff he bought in the store before he got there.  
  
"Um, stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff?"  
  
"Just some stuff.for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya' know stuff. I could go with out it, but girls want it. I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I got a bunch."  
  
"What?!" Rory was stunned at his audacity  
  
"I got a bunch of different fla-" Tristan cut him self off. Tristan through a grin her way when he noticed what it sounded like he was saying.  
  
Tristan was speechless. He motioned for her to pick up the bag and watched her reaction.  
  
Rory took the bag and looked in it. It was stuff, candy, chocolate, just about everything under the sun. She then understood everything he had said but, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Where are my licorice?"  
  
Tristan reached into his pocket and handed them to her.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Lots of candy and slices of pizza later, Rory got up to put in the final tape.  
  
"No" Tristan pulled her down to the couch.  
  
Rory looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I'll put it in."  
  
Tristan got up quickly before she could reject. Tristan put the tape in and asked:  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"There." Rory was skeptical but nothing too Tristan-like had happened in a while.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Tristan came back in very quietly, hoping to scare the quiet brunette, but what he didn't expect was:  
  
"Hey!" He whispered in her ear  
  
Rory gasped as she jumped, throwing all of the soda in her glass onto Tristan's clean white shirt.  
  
"Thanks. I was fellin' kinda dry.and not sticky", Tristan said very sarcastically.  
  
"I'm soo sorry." Rory replied trying to hold back laughter  
  
When Rory saw his face she quickly added  
  
"Take off your shirt I'll clean it before the stain sets in."  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
  
"What?!" Rory was confused  
  
I am hurt. I am hurt and appalled that cute and innocent Rory would ruin a $200 shirt just for a peek at my naked chest." Tristan said putting on a HUGE production ending it with his hand on his chest and a scoff (a/n: this meant he talked gentler, with a pout and everything).  
  
"Tristan if it makes you feel any better I'll take off my shirt." Rory said very sincerely.  
  
"If that's what you really want, who am I to judge?" Tristan said almost believably innocent.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory shouted as she threw a pillow that was on the couch at him. Tristan caught it and tossed it back on the couch.  
  
Tristan laughed as he took off his shirt, revealing sun-kissed skin, well- toned abs, and beautiful pecks. Rory stared, this did not go unnoticed by Tristan, but he couldn't bring himself to do any more than laugh even harder. Rory snapped back in to reality when she noticed his laughs getting louder. She took his shirt and walked into the kitchen to see what she could do for the soiled shirt. Then the doorbell rang and there were frequent knocks on the door.  
  
"Could you get that?" Rory asked from the kitchen  
  
"Uh, sure." Tristan said as he got up from the couch and walked toward the door. (A/n: F.Y.I. Tristan isn't wearing a shirt) He opened it.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't find my key." Lorelai looked up from her bag, noticing that the person in front of her was not her daughter and not wearing a shirt.  
  
"Who are you? You're not my kid. Where's my kid? What have you done? Rory?!" Lorelai was freaking out. She pushed Tristan aside and walked into her house.  
  
"Mom?" Rory walked into the foyer and was taken aback by her mother's presents. "Mom?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my blink cd and this story. ;-)

Author's Note: I m soooo sorry this took so long. Thanx to all of you who reviewed newayz I hope you guyz like it and can understand it. :-P

For those of you who might not remember Tristan answered the door (no shirt on) to Lorelai who forgot her key.

Just Friends?

Chapter Two

Mom?! Rory froze she didn't know what to do or how to react she just hoped Tristan didn't say anything arrogant, stupid or any thing at all.

Tristan was surprised. He really was speechless. He figured her mother would just kick him out but:

"Who's the guy?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter. "What is going on here?" Lorelai shouted trying to contain her laughter.

Rory was puzzled she didn't know how to react but she knew what her mother was doing.

" Mom this is Tristan."

"Tristan, huh?"

"Tristan DuGrey." Tristan finally spoke. He was worried. Lorelai saw this and nearly busted out in laughs but she contained her self to say. . .

"And?"

"We were just w-" Rory was interrupted

"I know exactly what you two were doing" Lorelai said quickly

"Ms. Gil-" Tristan began but he too was interrupted by Lorelai. She was on a roll but she couldn't help saying:

"Oh, no you don't."

"He wa-" Rory began but realized was pointless and stopped. She knew mother would do as she wished until she got tired or needed coffee. Rory was on the verge of tears, Lorelai noticed and decided that it was time for her to leave

"I am going to Luke's and when I get back!" Lorelai pointed her finger in the direction of the TV and no one noticed except Rory.

" Oh and hot guy?"

" Huh?" Tristan looked up and some how didn't noticed what she had called him

"Huh? Huh? Is that how you speak to your elders? Yes. Yes, is what you say."

"Uh, sorry. Yes?" Where is this going? He thought

" Nice car." With that, a wink, and a smile she was out.

Tears were streaming down Rory's face. She couldn't help it she wasn't as good as her mother, yet. Thank God she left, I'm gonna pee in my pants! She thought as she fell to the floor laughing. She buried her face in her hands she couldn't handle looking at Tristan at that moment.

Tristan was confused to say the least. What the HELL! Tristan thought. Rory was crying and he couldn't figure out why. Her mother just blew up at him, but she was smiling when she left, and something about a hot guy. He couldn't decipher any of it except that Rory was sitting on the floor crying.

" Rory, what's wrong?" Tristan sounded genuine but that only made her laugh harder. Tristan came over and sat next to her.

" I'm soooo sorry." Rory finally said tear all down her cheeks. She looked at him, he looked really sincere. Another tear fell down her. She wasn't laughing anymore.

Tristan wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, leaned in and kissed her. He was never so aware of himself until that moment. Rory cracked she really mind the kiss but maybe their signals got crossed some where. She started laughing again, she couldn't help it. Maybe it was something between them that triggered the oddest reactions out of her.

Tristan was annoyed but he wanted to laugh too. Tristan shot up. He had just remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was happy that Rory wasn't looking at him at the moment because his 'happiness' was showing. He thought quickly. The kitchen. Tristan walked toward the kitchen table and sat down. Tristan put his head on the table, hoping he could get up (or not in this case) soon.

Lorelai got into Luke's just in time. Luke wasn't at the counter, his punk nephew, Jess, was. Why did I think that was a good thing again? When Jess saw Lorelai sit at the counter he knew he didn't have to ask. He got the biggest cup he could find and filled it with coffee, and placed it right in front of her. oh yeah, that's why. She thought as she took a sip of the fresh coffee and a smile appeared across her face.

Jess found her, and her daughter's obsession with coffee amusing. How any one could drink that much coffee, eat as much as they did and still be thin amazing. Jess broke a small grin on his face at the thought of Rory. She was beautiful, fun, smart, and shared his passion of literature. Jess looked at the clock, then back at his uncle who had just come in through the back.

" I'm out" Jess said to his uncle, and went up stairs as he pulled his latest theft out his back pocket and began writing in it.

"He's a real piece of work, idn't he?" Lorelai said

"Yeah well, we have an understanding"

"What?"

" He doesn't brake any laws, or cross the border and I won't tell any body that he works at WAL-MART." Luke said in a whisper.

"Good system, but you just broke the rules," Lorelai said in a whisper and a considerably loud laugh, pointing at him.

Rory finally got up. What am I suppose to say? She asked her self. She also wondered why he moved in the kitchen and not the living room. Rory sat in the chair across from Tristan, who still had his head down.

Tristan lifted his head.

"Don't get up." Rory said quickly

As if I would. Tristan thought to himself.

"I'm really sorry. I just . . . wasn't expecting that."

"Ya know I just don't get you. I kiss you when you're fine, you cry. I kiss you when you're crying and you laugh. You really are odd, did you know that?" Tristan was getting up when was again reminded of the predicament he was in not too long ago.

"Yes. I've said it before and I'll say it again, thank you." Rory was relieved that he wasn't completely pissed at her.

"Oh, and can we do something about this?" Tristan said referring to his bare chest.

"Oh my God, your shirt, I completely forgot!" In all the excitement she had completely managed to ruin his $200 shirt! Rory had to admit that $200 was way too much to spend on a shirt but hey, it's Tristan.

"It's okay, just a shirt right?" Tristan couldn't believe what he was saying. It's more than a shirt. IT'S GUCCI! Tristan thought but still managed to flash a warm smile, hoping his eyes could hide his thoughts.

"What?" Rory was amazed she didn't think even Tristan of all people could not care about a TWO HUNDRED DOLLAR SHIRT! But hey, it's Tristan. She thought.

"Yeah."

"Right, I think I have a shirt that would fit you." Rory was still skeptical but went in her room to find the shirt.

Tristan followed behind her into what seemed to be a very cluttered bedroom.

"I take it this is your room." Tristan said as he walked over and on the things on the floor toward her bed.

"Yep" Rory said as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Wow. It's nothing like I imagined." Shouldn't have said that. Tristan thought. Please don't notice. Please don't notice. But despite Tristan's plea, she noticed.

" Imagined, huh. How did you imagine my room to look?" She asked, very interested in the answer.

"I don't cleaner, neater, more organized. Not worse than mine."

"If you think this is bad, you should see my mother's room." Rory thought about the disaster area called her mother's room and laughed to herself.

Tristan looked around and noted a book area. Huh. Tristan thought

"No Oliver Twist? And you call yourself a book lover. I would think that you of all people would have it." Tristan said.

"I do. Oh, here it is." She said holding up a large T-shirt reading HARVARD on the chest in burgundy.

"The book?" Tristan asked not facing her, but sitting on her bed.

"No, a friend of mine has it, the shirt." Rory said

Tristan turned around to see the gray shirt on her arm. He got up, took it from her and red the lettering.

"Harvard. Oh right, you're almost as obsessed as Paris."

"Am not! I want to go more."

"Yeah right. Paris has wanted to go to Harvard since like forever . . . pre-birth"

"Fine she wins, but my grandparents want me to go to Yale anyway."

" Yeah mine do too, but so do my parents. 'Cuz 'DuGreys are Yale men' " Tristan said remembering a conversation he had earlier that day with his father and his grandfather.

"Tristan have started your application to Yale," asked Mr. DuGrey as Tristan passed by his office.

"What? I'm only in eleventh grade Dad."

" Well your brother, Marlon, applied to Yale when he was sixteen."

"Well I'm not Marlon and I'm going to Princeton." Tristan said knowing it would get a rise out of his father and silent grandfather.

"What? Excuse me young man, but you are going to Yale." Said the older version of the two.

"No, I am not." Tristan didn't enjoy arguing with his grandfather but he felt he must, actually his grandfather was one of the only people in his family he could stand.

"Yes, you are. Every DuGrey man has gone to Yale and you will be no exception." His father said very firmly but Tristan was running late so he ended it.

"Whatever." Tristan said and left for his room.

"So are you gonna put it on?" Rory asked noticing that he hasn't really said anything, which was really unlike him.

"Huh? Um, yeah." Tristan snapped back and put on the shirt.

"We really should get back to the movie, after all isn't that why you're here any way?" Rory said leaving the room.

"Mary, I'd tell why I was really here but my position speaks for its self." Tristan said lying on the bed, hands behind his head, on the pillow, eyes closed.

Rory didn't know what possessed her to do it. Probably her parents' devilish ways, nope it was her. Rory walked over to the boy lying on her bed, bent over and kissed him. Tristan could have sworn that she had left the room but he felt her soft, warm lips on his. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, but before he could move his hands from under her head, she backed up and left the room.

Finally. Tristan thought to himself, but then realized that this was Rory. I'll give her a minute to freak-out. What was I thinking! Please don't let him come out now. Rory sat on the couch with her face in her hands; she looked up at the TV.

"What the hell is THIS?!" Rory shouted, jumping up from the couch.

Tristan got up and out of the room figuring she was probably over it.

" What?! " Tristan said not loudly but strongly. His eyes moved to the television, where she was pointing. Oh right I forgot.

"Doesn't look like Oompa Loompas to me!"

"It looks like two girls kissing, but that's just from this angle. Did you switch the tapes, for me?" Tristan had switched the tape earlier.

"Um no, you did. Let's see; rich guy, trying to de-virginize the school virgin. Which one of us does that sound like!" As Rory continued she realized how much their relationship resembled the one portrayed by the couple in Cruel Intentions and began to giggle.

Tristan never took the time to think about it but she was right, not about the whole 'de-virginize' thing but, who knows.

"Ma-. . . oo" Ah shit! I'm never gonna hear the end of this. Tristan thought. He watched her reaction to his 'semi-statement'. (btw: 'oo' is the sound that you make when sumbody gets in trouble as in 'ooooooooo' not 'oh')

Rory was surprised he would even try to call her 'Mary'.

"Ha! That whole 'Mary' thing. What's that suppose to mean again? Oh right." Rory couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face as if he was thinking, 'is she gonna tear off my head now, or later'.

"Okay, okay, okay, FINE! You win, I suck. Let's just sit and watch the rest of the movie." Tristan moved quickly to the couch, where he laid on his side leaving room for Rory to sit.

Rory was surprised. Did he just say, 'I suck' Rory thought. She moved toward the couch and laid next to Tristan. Why not, I have nothing to lose. Yes you do. Shut up!

"Tristan?" Rory said from her position looking up at him. What's that? Rory joked to herself and smiled.

"Say it and you die!" Tristan said somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Say w-, oh" Rory said catching the look on his face.

You know exactly what. Tristan thought.

"For your information I wasn't going to say that. I was thinking that, but that's another story."

"You evil little girl." Tristan said, grin on his face.

"Yes, how Magdalene of me." Rory said trying to hold in her laughs for her next comment.

Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Mary labeled herself Magdalene." Tristan joked

"Yeah well anyway, what I was going to say was. . . I had fun." Rory said satisfied with herself, not really expecting a reply.

"Really? I did too." Tristan said as honest as he could. They exchanged smiles and Rory turned back to look at the TV, as did he after thinking. Don't move. She'll realize what she's doing and react just as she did with the kiss. Don't Move. He thought. Fuck it. Tristan turned toward the television, as they laid until they finally fell asleep.

(About an hour later 12:30)

Lorelai opened the door, just as she was about to call for her daughter she noticed their sleeping figures on the couch. Tristan was holding Rory in his arms, Rory's head was neatly tucked under his chin, holding his arms around her, legs entangled. There was a snow on the TV screen.(not actual snow just that black and white thing that comes on the TV when the video's finished playing) I thought I told them they better not watch Willy Wonka without me. Lorelai went over to the VCR and took out the tape. Cruel Intentions. She read. That evil boy has tainted my little girl! She thought. Lorelai took the POST-ITs that were on the table and scribbled little notes on them:

The first read: "Hi! I'm hot guy." The second: "I'm hot for hot guy"

Lorelai placed them on their respective foreheads, put the throw blanket on the couch over them, got Willy Wonka, the rest of the candy, some coffee and went upstairs.

The End


End file.
